Love Story
by 1mm0rtalpowerpuff
Summary: Bloss is standin in the rain waitin for Brick, when he shows up she knows she loves him...but will he love her too? READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**OTHERS NOT: Hai gais, dis is mi 1st storee so b niec! Ok? also, PPGXRRB 4EVA!**

Love Story

It was dark and starmy and rain was comin down on townsvile. Bloss was standin in teh rine and was all wet. She was cryin and her eys were red. She looked up at teh sky and cried sum more. Then brik showed up. He was wet and soggy, he didnt have a shirt and he looked super hot and sexy. His abs were rock hard and he had a six pack. He was so hot the rain turn to steam when it hit his body. Bloss was in love with him.

"Brik why are u her?" Bloss asked. Brik frowned and rubbed his arm. He was hurt, but it made him look like a badass.

"Cuz I wanted to see you Bloss" he said and walked up to her. Bloss stopped breathin and was tryin to not blink. He was tall and strong and muslculer. She touched his abs and it made her blush. Brik blushed and smirked.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked and stood on her tip toes. She was like a reglar person except even prettier. Brik stared at her big boobs and fell in love with her. She was wearin a red dress and black sandals and her toenails were painted red and she looked really hot. Her hair was all wet and hangin down all sexy like.

"Yeah cuz I think I" brik stoped and they herd a sound. The reds looked around and gasped. Brik hugged Bloss nad she was scared but felt safe cuz he was huggin her. They saw a pare of red eyes in teh shadows and was scared. Thats wen Mojo Jojo appured! He was mad and angry and pised and he was showin his monkey teeth. Bloss thought he was ugly and scary and she hugged Brik.

"Dad why are you her?" Brik asked huggin Bloss safely. She snuggled closer, he was warm and she was cold and it made her happy cuz she loved him. Mojo held up a great big gun and pointed it at Brik.

"You are not my son! I am her to take teh ppg leader!" Mojo shot his great big gun and nocked brik out.

"No Bloss!" Brik cried as Mojo grabbed Bloss and tied her up. Bloss screamed and was scared, she tried to cry for Brik but Mojo tied her mouth up so she couldnt talk so she just screamed. Brik started to cry as Mojo carried Bloss away. It was rainin more now and there was lightnin and thunder.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Otter's Not: OMG u gais r meen, wy you keep calling me troll? Imma report you all! NO FLAMES BUT REVIEW PLASE!**

Can You Feel teh Love?

Bloss was cryin cauz she was capturd by Mojo and he was laughin and he wasnt not gonna let her go. Mojo grab her hair and said in a really loud voice.

"Stop crying or ill kill you!" and Bloss was scared so she stopped cryin but she wanted to cry cause she was still scared. She glare at Mojo and he was afraid of her eyes cuz they were like fire and it made him feel sweaty.

"Brike will save me and kick ur moneky ass!" Bloss shouted but Mojo just laugh and siad "No way! Brik is stupid and Im so smart hell never bet me so im gonna rape you til he gets her and then im gonna kil him and yul watch! Hahaha!" He laughed and Bloss was so scared. She screamed for Brik but he wasnt comin so she tried to run away. Mojo tied her up and took of her clothes.

She was so beatiful it was like the best thing ever. Her skin was white and soft and it was tanned, but she was also musclr but not so much it was gross. Her boobs were the biggest mojo had ever seen but they were the first boobs he ever saw cuz hes a monkey and girls dont like it when monkeys look at them!

"No dont rape me! Brik save me!" Bloss cried. But Brik wasnt there and Mojo just laughed. He took of his pants and his monkey thingie was reel small. Bloss laughed at it and Mojo was embarassed.

"SILECION!" He screamed and he started rapping her. Bloss screamed and cried, it hurt reall bad but it wasnt too bad cuz his dingy was so small. He pinched her boobs and pulled her hair and Bloss cried big sad tears and screamed for Brik. Mojo didnt like that!

"SCREAM MY NAME NOT HIS!" So Mojo punched her and Bloss got a black eye. She cried , and then suddenly the roof fell and Brik was there! He saw Bloss and was shocked and appled!

"Ur a sick monkey and Im gonna kill you!" Bloss was so excited, Brik was here to save her! She was bleedin and hurt but seein Brik made her happy. Mojo pulled out his great big gun and was mad because Brik showed up.

"Not if I kill you 1st!" Bloss cried as they started at each other.

"No!"


End file.
